1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mechanism and, particularly to, a hinge mechanism for rotatably connecting a display screen to the body of an electric device, the hinge mechanism including an enclosure for housing an electrical medium for electrically connecting the display screen and the electric device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some electric equipment such as digital cameras include a display panel that pivots about an axis to an open and a closed position. A certain folding type portable phone has been also developed and marketed that includes a foldable display panel that pivots about an axis. Pivoting the display away from the body of the phone, and toward it in the opposite direction, respectively provide for the open and closed positions.
A Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) can be used in a digital camera and a portable phone to connect a power or video source to a display panel. The FPC electrically connects a main board in the body of the equipment with the display panel through a hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism connects the body and the display unit.
Most of the currently utilized hinge mechanisms allow for the bi-directional movement of the display panel about a single axis, only. What is needed is a connecting mechanism that allows the display panel to pivot and rotate in multiple directions. Also needed is a durable FPC connecting structure wherein the FPC structure does not limit the movement of the display panel or signal transmission.
FIGS. 1 through 5 illustrate a FPC connecting structure according to conventional art as used in digital cameras. FIGS. 1 and 2 are respective planar front and side views of a FPC connecting structure of a digital camera when the display panel is in a closed position. FIGS. 3 and 4 are respective top and side views of a FPC connecting structure of the digital camera of FIG. 1 when the display panel is in an open position. FIGS. 5A through 5C are respective top, front and side views of a hinge mechanism installed on a digital camera by a third angle projection method.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a display unit 20 is connected to the body 10 through a hinge 30. The display unit 20 may rotate in a counter clockwise direction to an open position, away from body 10. From the open position, the display panel 20 may rotate in a clockwise direction to a closed position, as shown in FIG. 2.
Hinge coupling portions 12 are mounted on body unit 10 with a hinge cover 31 installed between the hinge coupling portions 12. The display unit 20 is positioned below the hinge cover 31, as shown.
A hinge assembly 33 is housed inside the hinge cover 31. Hinge assembly 33 comprises a first hinge shaft 35 coupled to the body 10 via coupling portion 12. A second hinge shaft 37 is connected and extends outwardly from the hinge assembly 33 and is coupled to the display unit 20.
The first hinge shaft 35 allows the display unit 20 to pivot about a first axis (X) away and toward the body unit 10. The second hinge shaft 37 allows the display unit 20 to rotate around only if the display unit 20 is sufficiently removed from the body unit 10 in an open position.
Referring to FIG. 2, a main board 15 is enclosed in the body 10. A display panel 25, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), for displaying character or image information according to a video signal transmitted from the main board 15 is enclosed in the display unit 20.
A FPC 40 electrically connects the main board 15 and the display panel 25 to allow for the transmission of electric power and image signals. The FPC 40 is partially housed inside of the hinge cover 31. Connectors 41 and 42 disposed on two opposite ends of the FPC 40 are connected to the main board 15 and to the display panel 25 respectively. An intermediate part of the FPC 40 is flexibly extended from the main board 15 of the display unit 10 to reach inside the hinge cover 31, and thereafter extends toward the second hinge shaft 37 to connect to the display panel 25.
A part 40a of the FPC 40 housed in the body unit 10 is connected so as to have a predetermined marginal length when the display unit 20 is opened, and a part 40b is wrapped around the second hinge shaft 37 so that the display unit 20 can be rotated without restriction. That is, part 40 is wrapped or unwrapped around the second hinge shaft 37, as the display unit 20 rotates, allowing uninterrupted movement of the display unit 20 and safeguarding the FPC 40 from damage.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 4, a rounded portion 13 provides sufficient pivoting space for the display unit 20 within the cavity 13a formed in body 10. Referring to FIG. 1, a bracket 39 connects the hinge assembly 30 to the display unit 20.
Unfortunately, in the conventional FPC connecting structure described above, when a user opens the display unit 20 away from the body unit 10 more than a predetermined angle, a part 40c positioned between parts 40a and 40b of the FPC 40 is exposed as shown in FIG. 4. This exposed part 40c is aesthetically undesirable. In addition, the FPC 40 can be easily damaged in an open position, due to this exposure. Such damage can degrade image quality and data transfer between main board 15 and display 25.
Also, external particles can enter the body unit 10 through cavity 13a. Sealing the cavity 13a to prevent the entering of particles can adversely affect the smooth or range of operation of the hinge assembly 30. As such, a hinge assembly is needed that can address the above-described shortcomings.